ChibiAmerica Darkest Desire
by PurpleLilacFlowerOfTheMist
Summary: ChibiAmerica didn't want his Iggy to go away again, but he has no choice because Iggy's people needs him. England told his colony not to go to his basement, and then he went away, leaving Chibi America alone with a single maid. Little America ignored Iggy's warning and went to the basement and accidentally unleashed his darkness desire: Living England with him forever.


**Writer: You know, I should updating my other stories. But my plot bunnies attacked me, and I wanted to let it out!**

**Those who read 'Chasing The One You Love'. Don't you worry! I began typing it though...I think I'm in the Writer's block a little. Just wait me patiently, okay? xD.**

_**Summary:** Chibi America didn't want his Iggy to go away again, but he has no choice because Iggy's people needs him. England told his colony not to go to his basement, and then he went away, leaving Chibi America alone with a single maid. Little America ignored Iggy's warning and went to the basement and accidentally unleashed his darkness desire: Living England with him forever. DarkChibi!America and Britain. If you want sequel, review me lots and I will :3._

**Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine!**

_**My Darkest Desire**_

"America, I'll be away in a few days. The maid will take good care of you while I'm away. You should behave yourself, okay?" said England. England was a slim-figure Englishman, with messy blond hair, lime-green eyes, and thick eyebrows. He wore long brown coat with pockets, underneath the brown coat is brown vest with white collared tunic underneath it, blue pants, and brown shoes. He knelt on one knee on the wooden floor as to talk his colony easier. England saw Little America pouted while hugging his stuff toy rabbit on his chest. He knows how disappointed he is every time he leaves him. But he has no choice because his people needs him, and he hopes his colony understand him. England patted America's blonde hair in affection while missing his single cowlick, stubbornly sticking up. His colony has sky-blue eyes filled with innocence radiating in the air. His colony wore long white tunic with red ribbon tied on America's collar in the center, and was barefoot.

"But Iggy, you pwomise to play with me today." said America, pouting at England while looking at him. His cheeks were puffed as he stamped his left foot on the wooden floor in indignant manner. America was very disappointed that England broken his promise once again. England kissed America's forehead as an apology, and he looked at his pouting colony. He smiled at him sadly, knowing how disappointed he was by breaking his promise again.

"I'm very sorry, maybe next time, America. When I get back, I'll buy you new toys, and I'll tell you about my adventure in the sea. Wait for me, okay?" said England with a soft smile. Little America brighten when he heard England's promise.

"Weally!?" said America excitedly. England nodded as an answer with a soft smile still plastered, and then he remembered something.

"Oh, by the way, don't go to the basement while I'm gone." warned England while he looked at his colony with a serious look, and then America nodded cheerfully.

"Yes!" replied America.

"Mr. England, The ship is ready!" shouted the young man behind England's back. The door was already open from the start.

"Yes, wait a moment!" England shouted back while he looked behind his back. England looked at his colony. He saw how disappointed America was to leave him behind once again. England kissed America's forehead again in affection, and then he smiled at him gently.

"I've to go now; behave yourself while I'm gone, okay?" said England one last time. England kissed America's forehead once again in affection, and then he hugged him lovingly. When he stop hugging him, he looked at him with a smile again, and then ruffled America's hair, missing the cowlick, and he grinned at him. Little America only pouted at him while he hugged his plush toy rabbit and nodded at him as an answer.

"Mr. England!"

"Coming!" shouted England behind his back, and then he looked at his little brother gently.

"I've to go now, take good care of yourself while I'm away, okay?" said England.

"Yes! I wont be apraid from ghost when you'we away. Iggy is with me, apter all!" replied America cheerfully while reaching his plush toy rabbit to England. England only chuckled and patted the stuff toy rabbit on top of the head, and he nodded at America in agreement. Little America called his plush toy rabbit Iggy, like his brother's Nation name because Iggy has same emerald button eyes like his brother's real eyes have. The plush toy rabbit has soft white fur. England stood up, dusted his pants, said good-bye to his colony one last time while looking at him, walked away to go outside, locked the door, and closed the door. Little America looked at the door sadly and sighed. Now, he was alone in this big house, and he didn't saw the maid yet. America hugged Iggy on his chest.

'I want my Iggy back. I'm sick and tired waiting Iggy to come home, but I want my Iggy to stay by side forever and ever, but I can't because I'm not strong enough, and I wished no one will ever disturb us. Stupid King, Queen, and people. I know Iggy said that it is his responsible as a Nation to work in his own country, and I don't get it.' Thought America, complaining and annoyed at the same time while puffing his cheeks in annoyance and stumped his left foot on the wooden floor.

America decided to roam around inside the big house. For living in this big house for years, there's one thing he wasn't allowed to go inside the room: The basement. He didn't know why he wasn't allowed. He was curious, but Iggy said no, so he complied because he knows America's brother was stubborn, not giving his answer but only warnings. He roam inside the mansion, even though he saw the structure inside the house many times, but he was bored. Sometimes he play in the garden behind the house, but he has no playmate. He puffed his cheeks again. He didn't saw the maid inside, and maybe she was outside the garden, but he was lazy to go outside.

'Maybe I should go inside the basement? I bet Iggy's have cool stuffs inside hiding in the basement. I know he says it was dangerous coming inside, and I wont touch Iggy's things anyway. Maybe I'm allowed to explore in the basement while I'm not allowed to touch Iggy's things?' America thought as a great idea.

"Yosh! That's a gweat idea I have!" giggled America in excitement and agreement. Little America walked toward where the basement is. When was finally in front of the wooden door, he looked at the wooden door anxiously, and he gulped in nervousness.

'I know Iggy is going to be mad at me for breaking the rules, and maybe he wont notice that I went inside?" He thought, having a second thought, and he was hesitating if it was a great idea at all. He tighten the hold of his plush toy rabbit gently while he bite his lips nervously.

"Young master America! Young master America! Oh, there you are!" shouted the unfamiliar voice on the left side of little America. America heard the running footsteps coming this way. When he looked curiously, he saw the maid running towards him. He waited the maid to come closer to him. When the maid was finally in front of him, panting. The maid smiled at him. Chibi America waited the maid's breath to be stable. When her breath is stable, she exhale one last time.

"Mr. America, it's lunch time. Let's go to the kitchen, shall we?" said the maid politely with a smile, and then she reached her right hand in front of him to hold him. Little America nodded cheerfully and gladly taken her hand. With that, they walked together to go to the kitchen, holding hands. Little America looked behind him, looking at the basement's door. He was determined to go in there after he finish eating.

After he finished eating with the maid on the oak table, little America told his maid that he was off in an adventure. The maid only giggled how cute he was, and she replied good luck to him while sitting on the oak chair.

"Yes!" replied little America cheerfully at the maid while looking at her gleefully, and then he ran off to go to his destination: The basement.

When he was in front of the wooden door once again, he glared the door with a puffed on his cheeks while crossing his arms over his chest bravely. Little America left his plush toy rabbit to the maid, for safety measure that is. He ordered the maid to take good care of him while he was off in an adventure. The maid only giggled and complied.

"I'm not apraid of you, you scawy piece of wood! I'll be the gweatest Nation someday! Iggy told me that, and Iggy nevew lied to me, and I don't even know what the meaning of Nation is. But someday, I will!" declared America with a huffed. He was talking to the wooden door in front of him.

"Ha! You'we speechless! The gweat alpwed ep-ep-ep-euf-F. Jones will be the gweatest Nation someday! Yey! I said ep-ep-ep-ep-euf-F! Iggy will pwaise me!" said America proudly while he giggled excitedly. He opened the door with difficulty because of the height. The room is sure is dark~ Little America shivered. He isn't afraid of the dark!

"I'm not apwaid! I want to be stwonger like Iggy! I've to be!" whispered little America loudly, encouraging himself. The only source of light is helping him was the open door. Little America saw the stairs going down thanks to the light, and he walked downstairs carefully so that he wouldn't trip. His feet only paddled, echoing softly. When he was finally on the last step of stairs, he finally step down safely. He looked around his surroundings and he saw only pitch black. He wished Iggy, the plush toy rabbit, was with him.

"Whewe's the stupid light?" Mumbled America. He can't go on adventure with no lights. If he knows where the light is, he can't even reach it. Maybe going in the basement wasn't such a good idea; it was useless anyway because there's no light.

"Whewe awe you, you stupid light!" shouted little America. His voice is echoing, and he giggled at that. He clapped his hands to hear more echo, and echo it did. Suddenly, the lights were switched on, and he was amazed.

"Cooooool! I nevew knew switching the lights on wewe like this!" said America in amazement. He looked around the basement. In the center, there's a big strange circle with star in the middle and an ancient language on the floor. Little America walked towards it slowly, looking around in amazement. Many strange liquids inside the glasses on different tables, papers scattered on the tables, and books on the bookshelves. Suddenly, little America kick something on the floor. He heard a rolling sound. When he looked where it is, he saw a black vial. He walked towards it, picked it up, and looked at it closely.

'I wonder what it is?' Thought America. He looked it curious, and he felt a sudden urge to open it.

"Young master America where are you!?" shouted the maid outside the room. Little America was startled and dropped the vial he was holding, and the container spilled out while the glass broken into tiny pieces.

'Ops...' thought America. Suddenly, He saw the black liquid moves quickly towards him.

"W-waaah!?" startled America, frozen in place. The black liquid merged into his shadow, and little America's mind suddenly thought something strange...filled with wants...

'I want England to stay by my side forever...'

'Want...Want...He wont escape with me again! I want my brother to play with me...I will be stronger...want...want...with him...' thought little America. He dropped on the ground, kneeling. His knees were scrape thanks to the pieces of glass. He stood up wobbly until he stood up straight with a crazy smile plastered on his face with a tiny dark aura coming outside while his eyes covered by the shadow. He felt the desire to stay with his brother England inside the mansion forever and ever. He will do everything he can to do so. He cracked a crazy smile.

"There you are, young master!" said the maid behind little America's back. Fortunately, his dark aura disappeared. He turned towards the maid and smiled at her innocently.

"Hahahah, sorry. I...Um..." Little America said shyly and looked at the pieces of glass on the floor and his knees. The maid gasped and ran towards her young master quickly in concern. She kneel on the ground to talk to him easier while she touches her hands on little America's shoulders. She looked at him up and down in concern, checking if he was hurt. Fortunately, only his knees was hurt. She sighed in relief, and then she looked at his young master gently.

"I'm glad that you're okay, young master. Master England will be worried sick if you're hurt. Don't do that again, okay?" said the maid. Little America nodded.

"Don'y wowwy. My bwuises will be gone in seconds!" said America cheerfully. As in his emphasis for his point, he looked on his knees and also the maid. She saw the bruises really heal quickly. The maid was surprised.

"See? Whewe's Iggy?" asked little America curiously. The maid stop her stupor and looked at America.

"Ah...He's in the kitchen, sitting on the chair while he waits for you. You should play with your friend while I clean this up!" said the maid cheerfully. Little America nodded and ran towards upstairs. The maid looked behind her back to look at her young master. When she saw him stop on his last step on the stairs, little America looked at the maid behind his back.

"Please don't tell Iggy that I went inside the basement, please?" begged little America. The maid only chuckled and nodded as an answer.

"Yey! Thank you! I've to go now and play with Iggy." said America, and then he ran off to go to the kitchen.

The maid only shook her head, and then she looked at her trembling hands. She didn't know why her hands trembling, but she felt something wrong to his young master. She looked the pieces of glass on the ground, and she shivered. She didn't even know there's a liquid contain in the vial...

Outside the room, Little America was walking in the hallway slowly.

"Iggy~ Iggy~ Where are you~? Iggy~ Iggy~ wont you play with me~? Iggy~ Iggy~ stay with me~ Forever and ever~" giggled little America while he sang creepily. His shadow was stretching up on the wall while little America smiled innocently.

Many days flew by, England finally comes home. England unlocked his door with his key and opened it, carrying lots of toys in the plastic bag that he made in his country on his free hand.

"America! I'm home!" shouted England. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming straight ahead. He looked and saw little America running as fast as possible, and he looks excited. England smiled at him gently. He step forward, turned around, closed the door, and he locked it.

"Ofph!" England almost stumbled and looked behind his back. He saw the his colony was hugging his leg excitedly. England chuckled.

"You should let go of my leg now. Your toys are already here." said England. Little America let go of him, step back a little, and he looked at England brightly. England suddenly frown, feeling something off about his colony while he looks at him. Little America noticed his brother frowns at him.

"Did I do something wong, England?" asked little America worriedly. England snapped off and shook his head as an answer, and then he looked at his colony gently. He kneel in one knee on the floor and reached the plastic bag to his little brother. England saw how happy America was when he grabbed the plastic bag and immediately looked inside the container excitedly. England smiled at him.

'Maybe I was imagining things.' thought England while he looked at his little brother with a small smile. England didn't know his decision is wrong and shouldn't shrug it off...

When the maid left home, not telling his master the accident little America cost. America and England spent each other peacefully in many days. Laughter and joy only spread inside the mansion and garden. England even teach little America how to speak well until he master it. The happiness never last long. England's boss summon him in the letter, and he told his little brother that he will be away in a few days. Little America was sad, but he has no choice but to let his brother go.

When England left, Little America is alone with a maid. Even though he has a companion, he didn't want her to be. He wanted England. As time passes by, his desire grows, and his dark aura spread inside the mansion. The maid never notice that something change within little America, but she can't have a feeling that something was wrong in the household.

Every time England came home, he felt an ominous aura in the house. He didn't know where it came from, so he searched inside the house with little America tailing behind him curiously. He asked, "what awe you looking fow, Iggy?" England looked at him with a small smile and answer, "Ah, It's nothing. Why don't you play with Iggy then? I'll cook your lunch later." Little America only smiled innocently and nodded. England didn't notice that when America turned around hugging his stuff toy rabbit, little America smiled creepily.

Every time England left and came home again, the ominous feeling grows.

One day, England came home, exhausted. He didn't say 'I'm home!' in routine every time he got home because the sky was already darken. He was inside his mansion while he lie down on his sofa. His eyes were covered by his right arm, closing his eyes while he felt a heavy feeling inside his house. He looked everything inside the house to find that blasted feeling. Unfortunately, he didn't find anything. The chandelier illuminated above the living room only lit in his mansion. Of course, the moonlight lit through the windows to support more lights. He sighed heavily.

When he heard footsteps coming towards him. Suddenly, he smelled copper. He sat down straight and looked around in his surroundings until he saw little America covered with blood, shining by the moonlight. He was smiling shyly while looking at him.

"America!" said England in panic. England suddenly ran towards him, kneel, touched his shoulders, and looked up and down if he was injured. Fortunately, he found none. He sighed in relief. Why the bloody hell he was covered in blood! ?England look at little America seriously. America has blood that were line plastered down on his left cheek, blood on his white long tunic in different parts, tiny red spots plastered on his right side of his face, a bit blood on his blond hair, a tiny red dots adored by his legs, a whole blood covered by his left hand, and tiny red spots adored on his right hand.

"What the bloody happen!? Did some burglar came inside and hurt you!? If you killed that blasted burglar, it's okay because you defend yourself. Are you okay? Where the bloody hell is the maid when we need one!?" blubbered England in panic and anger. Little America only giggled shyly and looked at England.

"I'm fine, England. There's no burglar at all. I'm alone-I mean, we're alone. I only killed the maid though..." said little America shyly. England looked at him in stupor.

"W-what did you say?" exclaimed England. His green eyes were widen open. Suddenly, he felt the ominous feeling become stronger. He was frozen in place, looking at little America while he was shaking in fear. Little America only used his creepy smile at him, with shadow moving themselves beside America. England can't stop shaking. Little America walked towards England and hugged him with a crazy smile while closing his eyes. The both of them didn't bother about the blood on their clothes.

"Don't worry, Iggy. Those shadows were my friends; they wont hurt you. We will stay inside our house forever and ever. No one will ever disturb us. We will play lots and lots peacefully. You'll tell me lots of stories and no work will bother you at all. Do you know how sad I am without you here, England? I felt lonely." confessed little America sadly. He opened his light sky-blue eyes. He stopped hugging England. He step back and looked at England with an innocent smile.

"Ne, England. I loved you lots of lots! You wont escape. You'll stay with me forever. Do you know why I kill the maid? It's because she was annoying, and she wasn't part of my plan! It's fine to get rid of her, ne?" said little America innocently. He smiled at England gently. England still frozen in his place, shaking with fear, and eyes widen. England stop his stupor, stood up straight, not bothering to clean his pants off, and then he bolted away to go to the exit behind him. He was speechless. His little brother is crazy! He needed to get away from him! Little America was surprised by England's action.

"Noooo! Don't let brother escape! Get him! Get him!" shouts America in frustration. The shadows do his orders and bolted towards England, trying to catch him. The chandelier lit up by the lights blows away, only the moonlight shine upon them.

England almost reaches towards the door. His left hand reached toward the doorknob. He was almost there. Suddenly, someone pulled his left ankle, and he trips.

"N-no!" said England in panic. All the surroundings turns dark, except the source of light that were lit by was beside the door because there's a window. The shadows pulled both England's legs, coming closer to the darkness. England tries his best to reached the door but to no vain.

Outside the mansion, you can only heard one scream and evil laughter at night...

_**end~**_

**Writer: If you want sequel, review me lots of lots~ And I already have plans anyway. I don't know If I failed the horror stuff...I don't even know what I'm typing for, and I don't know if my descriptions were right xD.**


End file.
